


True Love's Waiting

by FawnoftheWoods



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, True Love's Kiss, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: This was inspired by a snip that has been circling the net for a little while.Hereis the original post.





	True Love's Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batneko/gifts), [anaeifly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/gifts).



> This was inspired by a snip that has been circling the net for a little while. [Here](http://batneko.tumblr.com/post/171036276147/cinderella-marries-the-prince-and-its-fine-the) is the original post.

_ I wonder what its like to live in a village?  I know, that’s not the first thing I was supposed to write in a diary, but I really do wonder.  I mean Aunt Flora says we’re lucky we live in the woods, all this free space and plenty of friends.  And we’re hidden and safe.  She always says that one twice, like its really important.  It is nice here, but the friends are not human and there is so much space I think there’s nothing else. _

_ Aunt Fauna just says to let things happen.  If I end up in a village, then in a village I”' meant to be.  Goodness, that’s trusting fate a lot!  Usually when she starts talking like that, it isn’t too long before she’s weepy and talking about how fate is a horrible thing sometimes, aaaaand its time for me to do some chores.  Aunt Merryweather is good at scolding her out of that mood, which is a relief.  I'm glad they have each other because if I was stuck here alone with any of them they would drive me crazy. _

_ -BR _

The new queen stretched her arms up high.  Higher again in an attempt to feel tall.  She glanced at the figure under the blankets next to her.  Philip slept long after the 6 am wake up.  He was usually up by 9 though.  It gave her time to settle in for the day.  Not that there was much to do really.

She’d tried helping out in the kitchen, but as Queen everyone had to stop ad bow whenever she spoke with them directly.  It was exhausting, not only for her, but for them.  She’d given up after a few hours.  She wasn’t allowed to dust or sweep and the idea of her scrubbing floors had made Madam Hadriger nearly faint with shock.  The mistress of ceremonies was determined to teach her about the palace, but it sounded like her main job was to look stately and agree with her husband.

Ugh.

At least Lady Pretence had agreed to teach her sewing for “real” ladies.  She had her first lesson today.  She couldn’t wait to learn something to do.

_ So today the delivery man stopped by with the food from the village like always.  He comes to this little grove off the way and someone meets him.  Not me, of course.  I’m not allowed to meet any humans!  My aunts are so impossible!  I snuck past them this time.  I met him as he was walking back to the village.   _

_ I was careful.  I said my name was Rosa and my family lived deep in the woods in a different direction.  We walked together for quite a ways.  He’s really nice.  He has a wife and two children.  Their names are Hans and Greta.  He worries because his wife isn’t very strong anymore.  When I asked what he was doing in the woods he explained that he picked wood to sell in the village.  He didn’t mention my Aunts.  I wonder why? _

_ I made sure to leave him when we grew close to the village, but I had helped him pick up wood along the way.  He was very thankful.  I hope I get to talk to him again. _

_ -BR _

The Queen sighed to herself.  She’d learned the embroidery very quickly and very quickly grew bored with it.  There was only so much beautification you could do before you accepted the lack of actual accomplishment.  It didn’t feed or cloth anyone, it didn’t lighten her husband’s load, it didn’t solve the country’s issues.  She still was a pretty statue that did nothing, she now just used up cloth and thread while doing it.

She glanced up as Philip strode in to collect his cravat chain.  He’d decided to attend to the visiting duke’s family tonight without her.  He’d said the matters of state would simply bore her.  He wasn’t too far off.  Since she wasn’t allowed to do anything about the matters of state, they did in fact bore her.

A few hours later when he returned, she didn’t indicate she was awake.  She didn’t mention that he was hours past midnight.  Because if she did, she’d mention that the Duke and his wife were at supper with her.

_ The man was very quiet today.  It took many tries before he would speak.  I understood though.  He said his wife had died.  He was worried about his children.  There was another woman who promised to be a good mother and her dowery would help their family.  He didn’t know what to do.   _

_ Apparently he’s paid pretty good for delivering food and packages to my Aunts.  He was crying and I don’t think he knew he’d just told me about them.  He still doesn’t know I'm their niece.  He thinks I'm Rosa who goes on long walks while her father is hunting.  I wish I could help him.  He’s been so nice to me.  He told me about how people have shops in the village and what money is what.  He listened as I explained about my feather friends and the river’s moods.  I think he think he’s humoring me, and doesn’t believe me, but he doesn’t laugh so I guess its okay.   _

_ -BR _

That was the last one.  The Queen had read every book in this castle.  The last few years, she’d traveled to may castles with her husband.  Philip always had matters of state to handle and left her to her own devices, of which she had none.  At first, she’d explore the area around whatever castle or lordship they were visiting, sometimes going as far as to disguise herself.  It didn’t last.  People learned her by sight and she was once again relegated to the role of silent, useless queen.  

Ugh.

Then she learned she could read any book she found.  That she could do!  Now when they visited, after some minor exploration, she’d locate the library and read her days away.  Philip didn’t understand.  He found books to be boring.  She couldn’t believe he didn’t see all the wonderful places they took her.  

She slowly stopped spending so much time on her make up and dress in the morning, preferring the simple, non judgemental companionship of the books in her library.  Other Lords and Ladies were glad to give her any book they saw her reading to gain favor with the young King.  Philip allowed such gifts, pleased with their attention.  She knew, he was even more pleased with the young daughters that came with them to court.  

Now he spun his pretty poetry into their ears.  She remembered the poems he wnce whispered to her in the dead of night under the moon.  When their marriage was young and the attraction fresh.  She could remember the poetry he’d quote to her.

“Shall I compare you to a summer’s day?” and “Love is too young to know what conscience is,Yet who knows not, conscience is born of love?”

She’d found them in the play section.  Reading it more thoroughly, she wondered if Philip had actually attempted to study beyond learning the words.  She learned much of politics, of land and people, of history and war within these paper tomes.  She learned all but what she was looking for it seemed.  What could she do with herself?

_ The man decided to marry again.  He doesn’t love the woman, but he's lonely.  Loneliness, according to him, is the worst of torment.  I can understand that.  I love my Aunts dearly, but they were so determined that I never meet anyone.  Yesterday, when I tried to explain that never meeting anyone was also a torment, like the man said, they gave me a book to read.  Within those pages I found a friend.  A friend who could go on adventures I could share or secrets I could keep.   _

_ My forest friend tell me secrets.  I know the best berries and the freshest roots.  I know the most wonderous overlook and the warmest cave.  I keep their secrets and they keep mine.  We also go on adventures together.  We fall into the river, which is very cold in the spring, and we build little huts.  My book friend and my forest friends are all I really have. _

_ -BR _

The Queen had decided she’d had enough of Philip's treatment.  She’d decided she could put more effort into this marriage.  She requested a project for the two of them.  The kingdom was stable and her father-in-law was back for meetings for a few months.  He was an old sweetheart.  Telling him she worried about the romance dying out in their marriage and gotten him to agree immediately.

There was a summer home off the way that the family hadn’t been to in a few generations.  Her father-in-law said it was supposed to be haunted or something, but it sounded like a great summer project for her and Philip.

Only problem, Philip didn’t seem to want a summer project.  She’d tried to get him interested in the decorations or the structural renovations, but he seemed uninterested.  He’d paid the laborers and gotten her the best carpenters and masoners.  He did stay the whole summer, spending much of the time riding and hunting.  She rode with him as often as possible and gradually she saw him look her way again.  The last night of the summer was as if the he had actually meant “the sweet love remember'd such wealth brings, That then I scorn to change my state with kings”.

_ I had this wonderful dream last night.  It was like Lemminkainen and Gilgamesh and Heracles and Achilles and Perseus and Thor all rolled together.   Not Beowulf, yuck!  I read about him and ew, he was just ew!  Anyway, wonder guy walked with me through the woods and it was awesome.  He was brave and romantic, just like in my stories.  And he’d hold me.  He’d wrap his arms around me and the cold of the wind would vanish and he’d tell me to sleep because he’d protect me and I'd be so safe and happy.  And then I’d wake up. _

_ I love my Aunts, but warm safe hugs, they do not give.  All I get is more mystery, more evasion.  At least my imaginary guy is right there.  He listened to me all night as I talked about what I want and what I miss.  We’d go about slaying evils together and he’d teach me how to take care of myself.  Well more than I already do anyway.  I can use a bow with great accuracy thank you very much!  I just wish I had that.  I wish I had him.  My Wonder-man. _

_ -BR _

Winter at the palace was colder than ever this year.  The Queen tried not to think about why that was.  She tried to ignore the side of the bed that never got used anymore and the seat at the table with an empty plate every breakfast.  That last summer night had been amazing, but her “Angel hath been turned a fiend” and she was moving on from that.

She’d had much of her library moved to the old castle that summer and resolved to spend her time there this summer.  She wouldn’t drag Philip along.  She’d find her own life there.  It wasn’t as if Philip would notice or care much either way.  

She spent much of the winter selecting her work crew.  A few good men and women to accompany her.  By the time spring is here, she has a maid, a cook and a crew of ten to help with the castle.  Philip doesn’t even make noise about her going alone.  He does that public kiss on her cheek and sends her off with his blessing.  

She doesn’t look back as she goes.

_ I had another dream last night.  I don’t understand this one as well.  There was a woman there.  She was as beautiful as Hera herself, but crafty and smart like Joanna of Flanders.  Her eyes were sad, but as soon as I took her hand, she smiled.  I love her smile.  We laughed and played all night.  It was better than the books I read.  It was as if I belong with her, not just reading about her.   _

_ When we were done and laying in the field looking at the stars, she rolled over on top of me.  I have never been kissed, but I hope this is what it will be like when I am.  I hope I will feel as if a thousand words are said and a hundred songs are sung in that moment. _

_ I do not understand though.  In all my books and all my reading, verily a man feels a woman’s kiss and a woman, a man’s lips.  Yet, I remember this woman with such longing.  I read this poem once.  I didn’t care for all of it but I took to memorize a bit of it.  _

_ To see a World in a Grain of Sand  _

_ And a Heaven in a Wild Flower  _

_ Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand  _

_ And Eternity in an hour _

_ I remember the end of the poem talked about how humans were of the day and god, pure and beautiful, was of the night.  If that is true, I believe it here. _

_ -BR _

The Queen smiled as she curled up in front of the fire.  Aida, her maid, was already abed.  She and her husband Fjord were getting up early in the morning.  The Queen had thought herself a spendid cook, until she met Fjord.  The old cook was amazing.  The palace had been trying to let him go, a younger, more flamboyant cook trying to take his place.  He had told her, when she had suggested this vacation, that he was tired of the fighting.  He wanted to cook, not be embroiled in the politics of keeping his kitchen.

The work crews had finished the western wing already.  The tower was the next mystery, but it would have to wait until next summer.  With only a month left, she’d sent the crew home, save two who were helping her fix up smaller repairs. 

But right now, she was curling up with a good book.  When she had discovered the library here she had been thrilled.  The door had been hidden behind a caved wall so it had taken a few weeks to gain access, but it was mostly intact.  Unfortunately all the books along one wall were ruined, but the rest were in amazing shape.  She’d been trying to sort the ruined books when she found a book hidden behind the tomb of Greek Mythology.  It was a journal of some sort.  INside the front page were many names.  The first ones were crossed out and the last one was practically scratched off, as if it angered the reader.

But she’d started reading it.  

It had turned out to be a diary of a young girl, not much younger than herself.  A sweet girl who lived in the forest with her aunts.  Every day, the Queen would sit and read more of her adventures in the woodlands that were her home.  Every day, she was growing to love this new, wonderfully inquisitive friend.

_ I asked my aunts about kissing a woman.  After all, they live together.  They didn’t really answer, not that they ever so but the tales from Sappho of Lesbos ended up in my next set of books.  I like his tellings.  I dream of the lady again.  She looked a bit different, but she felt the same.  Same firey embers in her eyes and unending patience.  My Ember Lady.  We were in this giant cavern of books and we read all day, laughing about the stories and talking about the people in them.   _

_ Then at night, we’d lay at the entrance to the cave and stare at the stars, until the stars became her eyes.  The feeling of her hand on my cheek was still there when I woke up.  It was an soft as willow bark.  I hope I see her again.  I wonder if she’d like to meet the man I’m friends with. _

_ Speaking of the man, he wasn’t happy when I told him about my dream.  He said a wife needed a husband and a husband needed a wife.  I wonder who made up that rule?  He has a wife, but he doesn’t seem very happy.  He was certainly mad when I pointed that out!  I”ll not do that again!   _

_ I could try to introduce Ember Lady to Wonder Man.  Maybe they’d like each other?  Though, with my luck today, they’d like each other and forget about me!  Phooey!  I hope we can all be good friends. _

_ -BR _

The queen gets a visit from a friend in the palace.  He’s an old friend of her father’s.  He wanted to let her know that Philip had set his sights on a young musician.  She wasn't not surprised.  Philip liked the romance of music, the magic of the night.  He spent all his tolerance for hard reality on the kingdom and left naught but the fanciful for his bed partner.  She let her friend comfort her until he retired for the night and then sat with the diary again.  

She’d asked for books on the royal family dating back to this time and her father’s friend had brought them.  Before she reads them, she wants another entry from the Woodland Lady.  Since she only signs her entries with BR, the Queen is unsure what else to call her.  

All the Queen knows, is Woodland Lady is the most fascinating person she’d ever not met.  She wanted to hold her as she cried for the death of her friend’s wife and laugh when she talks of tripping into the brook right after a late spring thaw.  If only she could meet her.

If only.

_ I dreamed of the Wonder Man last night.  He was so kind.  We went through the starlight fields and he made me a wreath of flowers.  He made another wreath for the Ember Lady.  He said he’d been looking forward to meeting her, but he’d never meet her.  I didn’t understand.  I tried to convince him that she was just beyond the hill, but he smiled and told me that his role in my life and her’s would never cross.  He had a part to play.   _

_ It was time he left.   _

_ I couldn’t believe it!  I’d dreamt about him so many times and now he was leaving me?  Can dreams even do that?  He gave me an amazing hug.  It was as if he cradled my entire future in his arms.  He told me to not be afraid.  To trust my heart so that when I saw the Ember Lady again, I would love her and she would love me. _

_ Then I woke up.   _

_ I’m writing this diary and I’m crying over an imaginary, dream Wonder Man just as the sun is rising and its too early for even the worms the early birds eat to be awake.  I'll show him.  I’ll make sure to dream of him again tonight!  I'll be sure to! _

_ -BR _

The history of the family was long and fascinating.  Apparently this had been another kingdom entirely, but a hundred years ago a plague had wiped out the inhabitants.  Since the heir to the throne had been all but married to a Prince Philip, who was her husband’s great grandfather, the kingdom had sort of engulfed the villages surround the castle.  It had become tradition to name the heir Philip.  Apparently they’d just decided to call the place haunted and leave it at that.  Slowly the story changed to instead of being another palace, it was a summer home.

She wondered what that had to do with the Woodland Lady though?  Was she a servant here?  How did the journal end up in the library of all places.  She’s well-read, enough to be nobility, but she grew up in the woods.  So many questions.

_ I can’t believe it!  They lied to me!  They’ve been lying to me my whole life!  I’m not Briar Rose, I’m Princess Aurora.  I’m betrothed.  I have parents.  I knew my 16th birthday was a big deal, but this wasn’t what I thought they meant.  I thought I”d be allowed to the village.  I could meet more people.  I wanted to meet people, but not like this!  Not give up all my friends here.   _

_ And what about HIM.  I meet a man i the woods today.  He was so amazing.  He could dance and smile and everything the Wonder Man was.  Laying my head on his shoulder gave me the same feeling as it did in my dreams.  Maybe this is what Wonder Man meant.  We’d not see each other in my dreams because I’d meet him in real life.  _

_ But I’m to be delivered to the palace in a few hours.  I can’t go against my Aunts.  They’ve raised me.  I owe them my whole life.  I don’t know what to do.  I just don’t. _

_ -Whoever I Am _

The queen couldn’t sleep.  The two men who were still here had told her that the only thing to do for the north tower was to take it down before it collapsed on the rest of the castle.  She didn’t want to do that though.  She liked the ambience of the old place.  It was grand and mysterious.

She’d sent the men home ahead of her and the married pair.  She wanted a few days just them.  She’d become fast friends with Aida and Fjord.  They were understanding of her need to do things and sympathetic to her loveless marriage she couldn’t escape.

At least she still had the Woodland Lady.  She half hoped the journal never ended and then in the same breath couldn’t wait to get to the ending.

_ I’m to wait in this old library for my parents.  My bag was taken to my room.  I hope its in the north tower.  It looked so mysterious and magical from the road.  And it oversaw the forest I grew up in.  Maybe I could get a glimpse of the man.  I’ve been told I’d ever see him again.  Once again he’s left me.  I’m in this amazing dress, made by my Aunts, who weren’t my Aunts.  They were fairies that worked for the king.  The money they paid the man to deliver our food came from the king also.  I hope he finds other employment.  I asked them to make sure of it.  Aunt Fauna promised to have the local carpenter hire him.  I’d say I could trust her since she’d never lied to me before, but that’s not exactly true anymore.   _

_ I’m going to meet a prince tonight.  I’m a princess, so I suppose that makes sense.   _

_ I hope I get to see Ember Lady again. _

_ I hope my parents like me. _

_ I hope I get to be myself in this stone castle. _

_ I hope I’m still Briar Rose after this. _

_ -Princess Aurora _

The Queen couldn’t believe it.  The last entry was just as this young girl got trapped in the same situation she was in.  It was like royalty could never get it right!

The Queen set down the journal.  She couldn’t go to bed after reading that.  Instead, she decided to see the north tower for herself.  Maybe the princess had a chance to make it into her favorite place to read.  She wondered if the princess was the last queen who lived here.  Maybe her daughter was betrothed to Prince Philip.  

The North Tower was cold.  Holes where vines had triumphed over nature had crumbled much of the outer wall.  There seemed to only be one door, at the very top.  Opening it, she stopped, shocked.  In front of her was a bed with a woman about her age laying on it.  A single red rose lay on her stomach between her hands.  The queen felt the air grow warm around her.  The lady was beautiful.  Her lips put the rose in her lap to shame and the golden hair flowing across the pillow had her glancing at the still dark horizon for its sire.  

This room felt of the magic her fairy godmother had used on her.  Crossing to the bed a note was pinned to the rose written in angry scraggled handwriting.

_ Your country’s scorn for all that is different _ __  
_ This curse with the strength of Maleficent _ __  
_ Learn well of the truth of love and life _ _  
_ __ It is acceptance that ends painful strife

_ A forest of thorn shall be your tomb. _ __  
_ Born through the skies on a fog of doom. _ __  
_ Now here is a curse and serve me well, _ _  
_ __ Round Stefan's castle cast by spell!

_ But your ray of hope, a gift I give _ __  
_ I promise through this she’ll live _ __  
_ Your jewel more precious than your crown _ _  
_ __ She will lay within her gown

_ She is indeed most wondrous fair.  _ __  
_ Gold of sunshine in her hair,  _ __  
_ lips that shame the red, red rose.  _ _  
_ __ In ageless sleep she finds repose. 

_ The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day.  _ _  
_ _ And then, the gates of the castle part, and a true love is now on their way. _

_ ‘Cause not in death but just in sleep _ __  
_ the fateful prophecy she'll keep, _ __  
_ and from this slumber she shall wake _ _  
_ __ when true love's kiss the spell shall break.

The Queen looked upon the lovely Aurora.  She remembered the bright humor in the journal and she knelt upon the bed.  She remembered the honest sad empathy as she placed a hand on the soft shoulder.  She remembered the inquisitive yearning as she leaned over.

The lips were warm like the first light of day.  Glancing at the face to find the warmth was spreading across her like a breeze.  Blue eyes opened to meet hers.  The queen felt the magic in the room dissipate.

“Ember Lady?”  Cinderella could barely breathe.

“Woodland Lady.”  

* * *

The old bookshop stands at the very edge of town.  Some say it had appeared overnight, some say it had been there forever.  It had a cafe on one side with the best pastries and lunch salads you could find.  Rumor said the palace had tried to tempt the cook away for years, without success.    Some of the older customers could remember when an older man was the cook, before he passed on, followed soon after by his wife.  The older generation remembered when they were children, mourning the loss of a kind grandfather to all the children who were hungry for a little extra sugar and a little extra loving.  None of them were surprised when his wife died two days later.  They didn’t understand why their parents were amazed.  The grandmother had given them advise and smiles, but they knew that her place was next to her true love.  When he left for another world, it made sense that she would follow.

Now the two old women who ran it were just as generous to those who happened into their abode.  Whether after one of the many treats on their table or the plentiful adventures that lined their walls, they welcomed everyone.  

They would tell stories about a brave knight and a smart lady.  They would tell stories of hopeful children and miserable fiends.  In fact, the only story thy wouldn’t tell was the story of Cinderella.  It was a common tale throughout the city but the two refused to tell it.

A village servant had attracted the eye of the prince just before he was crowned king.  She’d married way above her station.  The gods had punished her when she and her closest friends had vanished one summer, never to return.  It was said that they dared to enter the north castle.  Everyone knew better.

They didn’t know that when Ella heard the story she smiled, remembering the message she had her fairy godmother leave on her husband’s bed.

_ One day, whether you are 14, 28 _ __  
_ Or possibly 32 or 65 _ __  
_ You will stumble upon someone who will start _ __  
_ A fire within you that cannot die _ __  
_ However the saddest, most awful truth _ __  
_ You will ever come to find _ __  
_ Is that they are not always with whom _ _  
_ __ You will spend your life and time

Ella knew her husband would understand that though he rescued her and she married him, neither of them could make each other happy

They didn’t know that when Rose cackled at the story, she was remembering the last words Maleficent said to her before she fell into her sleep.

_ I didn’t know how much I would love you.  You stole what was left of my heart.  My gift to the one who saved me is this.  You shall awaken by your true love and never shall you be without one another. _

Rose knew her real godmother loved her.  She loved her enough to give her a real ever after.

Ella would agree with the overall lesson from the story of marrying someone you don’t fit with doesn’t work.  You should look for things in common, for support and friendship.   Rose would always cackle back at her, ‘Or wait a century for the right one to kiss you.’  This would result in Ella tossing whatever cloth thing in her lap she was mending at the time at her partner’s face.

The two raised any orphans that happened in the village, and long after they followed each other into the heavens, the villagers kept it open.  A magical place where storybooks came to life.  Where Hans and Greta slayed a witch and lived with their father.  Where princes and maids alike found joy and happiness, whether at the bottom of a wishing well or the sea.  Where princesses and farmers grabbed at joy, whether at the end of long golden hair or an endless winter.  Whether you were born in a barn or as the highest of nobles.

**Barns and Nobles**

**Author's Note:**

> I like embroidery and any person who can do it well is amazing BTW
> 
> Most of the quoted poem are from Shakespeare Sonnets. There is a poem I found on a google search that I altered significantly. It didn't have an author attached to it.
> 
> Also, I know Barnes and Nobles has an "e" but these two are well read and according to webster the proper pluralization of a barn is barns.


End file.
